L'hyperactif, le prince presque charmant et le bel endormi
by Darness K. M
Summary: Scott et Stiles avaient besoin de Theo. Mais Theo était endormi. Et une chose en entraînant une autre... [ C'était un OS mais vu qu'on m'a demandé une suite et que je suis quelqu'un de faible, voilà x) ]
1. Chapter 1

L'hyperactif, le prince presque charmant et le bel endormi.

Il était une fois, dans la merveilleuse ville de Beacon Hills, où il ne se passait jamais rien...

Hahaha, la bonne blague, reprenons depuis le début.

Un matin, dans la sordide ville appelé Beacon Hills, encore et encore des drames, encore et encore du surnaturels. C'est bon, vous êtes bien dans la bonne ville. Et, encore, bien sûr, des problèmes... Le genre de problèmes qui toque à votre porte, et à peine ouvert, ils s'installent... Pour la vie ! Tant qu'à faire, ils invitent des copains aussi, et on finit avec une tonne de problème.

Le problème du moment s'appelait surtout Theo Raeken, qui était au départ tout sauf un problème puisqu'il était ami avec Stiles et Scott... mais c'était il y a des années, et tout change, surtout les relations entre les gens. C'était si facile de changer les relations, il suffisait d'un rien... Comme par exemple, un secret. Theo s'en était servi pour mettre l'amitié de Scott et Stiles à rude épreuve, ils auraient pu ne jamais se réconcilier, surtout si Scott était mort... Ce qui n'était quand même pas passé très loin. Hé ouais, c'est ce qui arrive quand on croit un mec qu'on n'a pas vu depuis 10 ans.

Theo n'était malheureusement pas seul, il y avait les docteurs de l'horreur, et les petites chimères qu'ils semaient dans toute la ville... Pourquoi cette ville en particulier ? Parce que Scott McCall et Stiles Stilinski, tout bêtement. Bien sûr, depuis qu'ils savaient exactement dans quel camps était Theo et à quel point il s'était fichu d'eux, mais ils avaient besoin d'un renseignement que le jeune homme devait savoir, d'ailleurs s'il y avait une personne qui avait la réponse, c'était lui. Bon, ils ne savaient pas comment ils allaient lui faire cracher le morceaux, mais ils allaient essayer quand même. Sauf que... Personne n'avait l'air de savoir où il se trouvait. Ça faisait deux jours qu'on ne l'avait pas vu. Alors Scott se décida à se rendre chez Theo, accompagné de son hyperactif de meilleur ami avec qui il s'était rabiboché.

« - Tu sais où habites Theo, toi ?

\- Bas ouais... ça n'a rien d'anormal, il voulait faire partis de ma meute je te signale.

\- Ha oui... C'est parce que j'essaie d'oublier comment tu m'as laissé tomber pour ce mec.

\- Je t'ai pas laissé tomber... »

Stiles soupira, parce que de toute façon, ils n'arriveraient jamais à se mettre d'accord sur le sujet... Surtout parce qu'ils avaient tout les deux leur tords. La confiance entre eux s'était quelque peu effrité et il leur faudrait sûrement du temps pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Scott toqua finalement chez Theo mais personne ne répondit. Il échangea un regard avec Stiles et vérifia si la porte était fermé à clé... Ce n'était pas le cas. Il pénétra alors dans la pénombre de la maison.

« - Theo ? » Il capta le son d'un cœur et arriva dans le salon où il alluma la lumiére, découvrant un Theo endormi sur son canapé. « - Il dort. » Stiles arriva à sa suite.

« - Il dort ? Bas réveille-le... Ho non, laisse moi faire ! » Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de l'humain qui avait très envie de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à la chimère.

Il le secoua d'abord, vérifiant son sommeil, puis il haussa les épaules et lui donna une bonne claque sur le visage. Pas dé réaction. Une deuxième. Toujours rien. Bon, il passa aux coups de poings, mais rien n'y faisait. Et Scott se contentait d'observer.

« - Bon bas... Autant en profité. » Et Stiles passa à la vitesse supérieur, il dessina sur le visage de l'inconscient, prit une photo de lui en train d'enlacer un doudou et d'autres trucs du même genre, il avait un véritable diaporama à la fin, il regarda ensuite Scott. « - Ce serait pas le moment de lui foutre le feu ou le balancer à la flotte ? » L'alpha se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ce qui fit tourner les yeux au ciel à son ami. « - Bon, je vais voir si la jeep redémarre déjà. »

Et Stiles sortit de la maison pour retourner à la jeep, laissant Scott là, qui se demandait 1. Pourquoi Theo était aussi bien endormi. 2. Pourquoi il dormait dans le canapé et non pas dans son lit. 3. Comment le Raeken avait pu devenir ainsi, aussi... Méchant et cruel. Il n'était pas du tout comme ça quand il l'avait connu. Et 4. Pourquoi il n'y avait personne d'autre dans cette maison, Theo avait des parents, des faux parents certes mais des parents quand même, où étaient-ils ? Il s'approcha de lui et l'observa dormir, tellement calme et paisible qu'on pourrait penser qu'il est mort s'il n'entendait pas son cœur battre. Il était peut-être atteins du syndrome de la belle au bois dormant. C'est un syndrome ça ? Il ne savait pas, peut-être que Stiles le savait, lui. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée. Une idée complètement ridicule. Le genre d'idée qu'aurait Stiles, mais pas lui, normalement. Fallait croire que ça commençait à l'atteindre aussi. Il était persuadé que si c'était Derek endormi là, et qu'il était certain que personne ne pouvait les voir, il finirait par tenter l'expérience.

Mais non. Non non non et non. C'était ridicule. Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison que ça marche. Ça ne marcherait pas, c'est sûr. Mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Il finit alors par se pencher sur lui et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sursauta quand Theo se mit à bouger, avant de se réveiller. Tu parles d'une mauvaise idée, il avait réveillé la bête. Il se statufia sur place. Le jeune endormit, plus si endormis, soupira.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là... ? » Stiles revint et fut surpris de voir Theo réveillé.

« - Ha ben il est réveillé celui-là, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Chuuuut, j'hiberne...

\- On s'en tape, on veut juste savoir où est le repère des docteurs !

\- À l'ouest de la ville, sous l'usine désaffecté... »

Facile. Trop facile. Sans doute parce que Theo était complètement à l'ouest. Content d'avoir les informations, Stiles retourna à la voiture. Scott se remit à bouger, bon, ce qui était bien c'est que personne n'était au courant pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

« - Theo ? Ni les loups, ni les coyotes, ni les chiméres n'hibernent... » Mais Theo ne répondit rien, il posa sa main sur le torse de Scott et, apparemment sans s'en rendre compte, il aspira la douleur de sa blessure qui n'avait toujours pas guéri. « - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Puis sa main retomba. Theo s'était rendormi et Scott vérifia, sa blessure venait de guérir... D'accord, c'était trop bizarre ce qui se passait dans cette maison. Il abandonna Theo ici et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de rejoindre Stiles qui l'interrogea du regard en voyant son expression.

« - Il ne s'est jamais rien passé dans cette maison, d'accord ?!

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Et mes photos alors ! Scott ! » Le brun entra dans la Jeep et son meilleur ami suivis. « Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Rien. Du. Tout.

\- Bon... Admettons. » Soupira Stiles même s'il n'en croyait pas un mot et qu'il allait l'inonder de questions plus tard, il obtiendrait une réponse. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, ils avaient bien autre chose à gérer...


	2. Chapter 2

« - Stiles, tu crois que ça existe le syndrome de la belle au bois dormant ? » Avait finalement demandé Scott alors qu'ils retournaient chez eux. Ils avaient bien trouvé le repaire des docteurs, et eux aussi, semblaient s'être évaporé... Ils préparaient sans doute à nouveau quelque chose. L'humain fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard en coin.

« - Le syndrome de la belle au bois dormant, non... Le syndrome Kleine-Levin, oui.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Syndrome Kleine-Levin, c'est un trouble du sommeil faisant partie des hypersomnies récurrentes. Mais c'est extrêmement rare, disons un cas sur un million on va dire... »

Scott resta perplexe. Il avait envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce syndrome, mais se disait que de toute façon c'était impossible que Theo souffre de ce syndrome, non seulement c'était rare mais Theo était à présent une chimère, un loup-garou-coyote-on-sait-pas-trop-quoi. Mais il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il lui arrivait pour dormir aussi fermement.

« - Dis-moi Scott, vu que tu me parles de syndrome de la belle au bois dormant et ton comportement étrange... Que je t'ai laissé 5 mn seul avec lui et quand je suis revenu, il était réveillé... Ne me dis pas que tu as fais ce que je pense que tu as fais ? » Gros silence gêné de la part de Scott. « - Scott ! Tu l'as embrassé ? Vraiment ? Alors que ce mec a essayé de te tuer ? Mais t'es pas bien, hein !

\- ça va, calme-toi, c'était juste... Une expérience, ça devait même pas marcher ! Et puis si ça avait été Derek à la place Theo, tu n'aurais pas tenté au bout d'un moment ?

\- Non !... Bon, peut-être. Oui. Mais Derek n'a pas essayé de me tuer ! » L'alpha soupira.

« - Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Et c'est pas tout... » Il souleva son tee-shirt pour lui montrer la blessure disparu. « - Il l'a guéri. » L'hyperactif entrouvrit la bouche d'incompréhension.

« - Mais pourquoi ? Enfin, c'est lui qui t'a blessé, il voulait te tuer, pourquoi d'un coup il te guérirait ?!

\- Je sais pas... J'crois pas qu'il l'ait fais consciemment...

\- Hé ben c'est bizarre. Si tu veux mon avis, et même si tu le veux pas je te le donne, ne retourne plus dans cette maison... » Scott acquiesça, Stiles avait raison, il se passait trop de choses étrange là-bas.

Ils rentrèrent finalement chacun chez eux et l'alpha se laissa choir dans son lit. Il repensa à cette journée. La découverte du Theo endormi qui ne se réveillait pas, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes... Sérieux ? C'était du pur hasard ? Alors que ça devait faire une heure qu'ils essayaient de le réveiller ? Évidemment... De toute façon c'était impossible que ce soit comme dans la belle au bois dormant, parce que Scott ne l'aimait pas et inversement. Il fallait... Un baiser d'amour sincère, c'est ça ? On en était loin. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Vraiment pas. Il était attiré par les filles avec du caractères, certes, et... Bon d'accord, Allison avait failli lui tirer dessus une fois ! Et Kira était une fille douce et gentille. Une kitsune qui ne lui voulait aucun mal. C'était d'ailleurs rassurant de avoir qu'il y avait encore des gens qui n'essayaient pas de le tuer.

Mais voilà, le matin venu, à force de ressasser tout ça, il avait de plus en plus envie d'éclaircir le mystère et retourna chez Theo. Pas qu'il en ait envie, loin de là, mais si quelque chose se passait, il aimerait être au courant, cette fois. Seulement, il se tétanisa en découvrant Theo effondré dans sa cuisine, il arriva à ses cotés et le secoua prononçant son nom mais il n'obtint aucune réaction. Pourtant, tout comme la veille, son cœur battait doucement, il dormait... Et ce n'était définitivement pas normal. L'observant, il se dit que ça ne pouvait pas marcher une deuxième fois... Et l'embrassa.

« - Hm... » C'est que ça marchait vraiment, en plus ! Il allait finir par se demander si ses baisers n'avaient pas un pouvoir surnaturel ou quelque chose comme ça. « - Scott... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là...

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais endormi au milieu de ta cuisine ?

\- J'avais soif... Et puis... T'es super craquant, tu sais... » Alors ça, il l'avait pas vu venir. Et on pourrait payer pour voir la tête de Scott à cet instant, tellement surpris qu'il avait des yeux de hiboux. Et Theo venait de se rendormir. Tout cela n'avait absolument rien de normal, c'était sûr, alors il décida de le ramener chez lui.

« - Je peux savoir ce que ce type fout dans ton lit ? » Demanda Stiles à peine arrivé, parce que Scott lui avait demandé sans préciser pourquoi, et étrangement il était déjà en train de s'énerver.

« - Il ne va pas bien.

\- Et bien tant mieux ! On s'en fiche qu'il n'aille pas bien ! Profites-en pour le balancer à la flotte qu'on en finisse ! Aurais-tu déjà oublié qu'il a essayé de te tuer ?!

\- Non, Stiles, je n'ai pas oublié. Mais imagine que ce qui le touche, puisse aussi toucher les autres, aussi bien les chimères ou les loup-garous...

\- Hé bien, oui, peut-être, Deaton nous serait utile mais je ne vois pas trop ce que tu peux faire. Mis à part qu'il dort à poings fermés, il a plutôt l'air d'aller bien.

\- C'était quoi se syndrome dont tu m'as parlé hier ?

\- Le syndrome de Kleine-Levin ?

\- Voilà, commençons par là.

\- Scott, on sait toi et moi que ça ne peut pas atteindre quelqu'un comme Theo... »

Mais le brun ne l'écouta pas, bien sûr qu'il le savait, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre qu'essayer de chercher. Il alluma donc son ordinateur et se mit donc à chercher le syndrome en question.

« - Caractérisée par un besoin excessif de sommeil, pouvant atteindre 20 heures par jour, et évoluant par poussées. Ce trouble affecte principalement les adolescents et les jeunes adultes, les hommes plus que les femmes...

\- ça ne prouve rien.

\- En dehors des poussées, les sujets atteints ne présentent pas d'anomalie cliniquement décelable. Une personne affectée peut passer des semaines ou des mois sans poussée, se sentir parfaitement bien et poursuivre ses activités habituelles. Les symptômes du syndrome de Kleine-Levin sont cycliques. Lorsqu'un épisode survient, les symptômes apparaissent rapidement, mais peuvent persister pendant des jours ou des semaines. Dans de nombreux cas, les épisodes s'espacent, s'atténuent et disparaissent avec l'âge. En poussées, lorsqu'ils sont éveillés, les sujets peuvent manifester de l'irritabilité, un manque total d'énergie, une absence d'émotions et un repli sur soi.

\- Quand je vois son sourire de sadique, je doute qu'il ait une absence d'émotions.

\- Ils peuvent aussi être confus, avoir des hallucinations, subir de la déréalisation, ainsi que des bouffées délirantes et présenter des signes d'hyper sexualité. Le retentissement de cette maladie peut être important. D'une part, il y a souvent une errance diagnostique de plusieurs mois à plusieurs années, génératrice d'angoisse et retardant une prise en charge adaptée. D'autre part, les poussées sont essentiellement présentes de 15 à 25 ans, perturbant la fin de la scolarité et le début des études supérieures.

\- Theo angoissé, et puis quoi encore...

\- Il n'a pas l'air particulièrement surpris de ce qu'il lui arrive en tout cas... Ce n'est de toute évidence pas la premiére fois. Et les docteurs lui avaient dis que c'était de l'hibernation au lieu de lui avouer que c'était de l'hypersomnie ?

\- Pourquoi mentir à ce sujet ?

\- Pour ne pas à devoir s'en occuper, vu que Theo trouverait ça normal, en pensant ça.

\- C'est impossible, Theo est un... Une chimére.

\- Oui, je sais, mais si c'était psychologique ? On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé pendant ces 10 ans mais il a dû être confronté à des trucs pas très net qui l'ont transformé en... Ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas tout. L'apathie... Si ce qu'il affichait, était faux ? S'il est comme ça, c'est peut-être parce qu'il tente de ressentir quelque chose, justement.

\- Ça expliquerait pourquoi il rigole quand on le frappe. Mouais, je vois où tu veux en venir... Je crois que t'essais surtout de lui trouver des excuses mais ça paraît plausible...

\- Peut-être que j'ai tords. Mais si j'ai raison et qu'on réussit à la guérir...

\- On retrouvera le Theo d'avant. D'accord. Je n'y crois pas trop mais tu as réussi à me rendre assez curieux maintenant. »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'humain, il allait se charger de réveiller Theo Reaken personnellement, il lui fallait des idées... Et il ne manquait jamais d'idées.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles était... Oui, Stiles était fou. Ou, du moins, ressemblait à un fou en ce moment-même. Il essayait tout un tas de trucs pour réveiller Theo mais le bougre était résistant et ne semblait absolument pas se réveiller le moins du monde. L'étouffer avec un oreiller, l'arroser d'un seau d'eau froide, ect... Et maintenant, il avait vraiment l'air d'un fou dangereux. Armé d'un grand sourire sadique, il comptait électrocuter le pauvre endormi. Et vu que son ami ne disait rien, il le fit. Mais, à cet instant, Scott tressaillit.

« - Stiles ! Arrête ! » Il arrêta et regarda son meilleur ami, interrogatif. Celui-ci guettait la moindre réaction de Theo et avait entendu son cœur cesser de battre. Il fut soulager en l'entendant reprendre un rythme normal. « - Tu cherches vraiment à le tuer, pas vrai ?

\- Je ne vois vraiiiiiment pas pourquoi je chercherais à faire ça.

\- Stiles, s'il te plait... On a convenu d'une chose, non ?

\- Certes, certes, mais si tu veux tout savoir, je préfère m'en débarrasser tant qu'il est inconscient plutôt qu'attendre qu'il reprenne conscience et tente de nous tuer. Enfin, te tuer.

\- Et après tu oses te demander comment j'ai pu le croire quand il m'a raconté que tu avais tué quelqu'un ! » Et voilà, c'était reparti... Stiles fronça les sourcils et le regarda, avant de soupirer et laisser tomber.

« - ça va, j'ai compris... Je repasserais demain... » Sur ces paroles, il quitta les lieux pour rejoindre sa jeep.

Scott se pinça les lèvres, se disant qu'il avait peut-être été un peu loin, mais il n'avait aucune envie que Theo meurt... C'était ainsi. Il continuait de croire qu'il y avait du bon en lui, oui, même s'il avait tenté de le tuer... Il se souvenait de lui, à 8 ans, de son petit sourire, de sa timidité... C'est sûr que les deux Theo qu'il connaissait, n'avait rien à voir. Pourtant, quelquefois, il avait l'impression de revoir celui qu'il avait connu autrefois. Il était certainement naïf, mais il voulait croire qu'il y avait encore cette personne en lui, il ne voulait pas le laisser tomber...

Il s'approcha, s'allongeant à ses cotés dans le lit et le détailla du regard. Il était si beau. C'était un tel gâchis d'en faire juste une expérience des médecins de l'horreur. Il aurait pu avoir une enfance, une adolescence, une vie normale... Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait dans un monde surnaturel, sans qu'on lui demande son avis à lui non plus. Et ce fut quand il était bien plus jeune que Scott. Il avait eu tellement de mal à se faire à ce monde, il en aurait eu encore plus si Stiles n'avait pas été là. La chimère, elle, n'avait eu personne pour la soutenir. Personne pour lui dire que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Comment imaginer une seule seconde qu'on puisse grandir normalement quand on est élevé par les médecins de l'horreurs ?

Il glissa doucement sa main dans la sienne pour caresser ses doigts, pensif. C'est vrai que Theo avait bien grandit, ses mains étaient à présent un peu plus grandes que les siennes... Il l'observa ensuite, les traits de son visage, alors qu'il dormait paisiblement. Il faisait beaucoup moins peur ici, et surtout, avait l'air bien moins sadique. Scott se demandait tout de même comment il faisait pour ne pas dégager d'odeur, comme le faisait les autres... Il comprenait qu'il puisse contrôler son rythme cardiaque, mais son odeur ? Il ne pouvait pas en avoir une aussi bonne maîtrise que Peter. Ne ressentait-il pas la jalousie, la peur, le mépris... Quoique ce soit, s'il ressentait quelque chose, l'alpha ne pouvait pas le sentir. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, mais il avait toujours trouvé ça extrêmement gênant chez lui, c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il pouvait, ou non, lui faire confiance.

Bien sûr, maintenant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Que Theo était ici, non pas pour être dans sa meute, mais s'approprier la sienne... Dommage pour lui, il n'était pas près d'être un alpha. Ce n'était même pas sûr qu'une chimère puisse devenir un alpha, et pour le moment, ceux qui faisaient partis de sa meute, y avaient été légèrement contraint. Ce n'était pas digne d'un alpha, ça. Le Reaken était loin d'avoir l'attitude alpha, donc forcément, ça lui donnait encore moins de chance de le devenir. Quel dommage, tout de même, un si beau physique, de tel pouvoir... Mais du côté obscur. Comme Peter, comme un tas d'autres gens qu'on voit dans les films... Scott n'avait pas envie de le voir mal finir, lui aussi. En prison, en hôpital psychiatrique, voir mort...

« - Theo ? » Appela-t-il doucement. Pas de réaction. « - Theo, réveille-toi. » Toujours rien.

Il continuait de l'observer, perplexe et pensif, il voulait qu'il se réveille... Il voulait connaître la réponse à ses questions. Ho, il avait bien une idée, c'était évident. Il doutait que ça marche une troisième fois, mais il avait bel et bien l'idée. Si jamais ça fonctionnait, c'était tout de même une sacrée coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Theo grogna doucement. Vraiment ? Vraiment. Ça avait encore marché.

« - Scott ? Je savais bien que c'était ton odeur...

\- Mon... Quoi ? Mon odeur ?

\- Oui, ton odeur. Elle est agréable. »

Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, il passa ses bras autour du torse de l'alpha et posa sa tête au creux de son bras pour le renifler. Oui, le renifler. Tout en recommençant à somnoler.

« - Je rêve, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel... Et te rendors pas ! Theo ! » Scott ne savait pas trop où il en était, l'adolescent avait l'air de lui faire clairement des avances, non ? Alors qu'il y a quelques jours, il essayait de le tuer, bon sang ! Il ne savait pas s'il devait avoir peur ou...

Il ne voyait pas beaucoup d'explications à tout ça, soit ce qu'avait Theo lui ravageait le cerveau, soit il s'agissait là de son double, soit on lui avait fais un lavage de cerveau, soit... Non mais comment voulez-vous qu'il réfléchisse correctement avec l'autre énergumène qui continue à le renifler, aussi ?! Il pensait que c'était un truc de loup-garou mais visiblement, les chimères le faisaient aussi.

« - Alors comme ça, tu veux que je reste éveillé ?

\- Heu, bah... Oui ? » Scott fronça légèrement les sourcils, pourquoi ça sonnait presque comme une menace ?

Il faillit échapper un petit cri lorsqu'il sentit une langue s'égarer sur sa nuque, remontant doucement jusqu'à son oreille pour la mordiller agréablement.

« - Theo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- ça ne se voit pas ? Je te dévore... Tout cru... »

La chimère le fixait vraiment comme s'il n'en allait faire qu'une bouchée, il se lécha même les lèvres d'un air aguicheur, faisant frémir le brun qui ne s'était pas attendu à un tel revirement de situation en l'amenant dans son lit.

« - Attends, hein, calme-toi... Je, heu, je suis Scott, tu te souviens ? Tu as voulu me tuer, il y a quelques jours... »

Theo le fit taire en prenant brutalement possession de ses lèvres, un baiser tellement intense et ravageur qu'il en oublia ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il se doutait que son ami, ex-ami, peu importe, était doué pour tout ce qui était sexuel, mais il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, il devrait y faire face.

Pire encore, il sentit une grande vague de chaleur lorsqu'il sentit l'érection du jeune homme contre lui. Ça le faisait, s'il criait au viol, ou pas ? De toute manière, personne ne l'entendrait. L'autre quitta enfin sa bouche, pour enlever son haut, avant d'enlever celui du McCall sans même attendre son accord.

Sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter, la chimère ne tarda pas à aller encore plus loin, venant ouvrir le jean de l'alpha puis baisser son boxer, pour prendre son membre en bouche. Scott, d'abord décontenancé, ne put retenir un petit grognement de plaisir. Ho bon sang. Il s'y prenait vraiment bien, et il jurerait que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça... Mais là n'était pas le problème. Non seulement il se faisait sucer pour son ennemi, ancien ami, mais en plus, il y prenait plaisir. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui ?! Il ne pouvait plus détourner son regard de cette vision aussi bizarre que plaisante, leur regard se rencontrèrent, alors qu'il gémissait sous le plaisir qu'il lui faisait ressentir... Rougissant doucement.

Une fois que le véritable alpha bandait assez à son goût, la chimère remonta pour l'embrasser passionnément, avec ardeur, alors qu'il baissait ses propres vêtements pour venir frotter son sexe à celui qui n'arrivait pas à le repousser. Les prenant tout deux en main pour les caresser avec vigueur tout en approfondissant son baiser, sa langue s'amusant à jouer avec celle du brun.

Partageant des soupirs et gémissements rauques, ils ne tardèrent pas à jouir tout deux, dans la main de Theo. Laissant un McCall pantois, qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer, non seulement Theo l'avait... Mais en plus, il y avait pris un plaisir fou. Theo s'était remis dans le creux de son épaule. Et quand Scott le regarda à nouveau, il soupira, légèrement blasé : Theo s'était rendormi.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott n'avait pas tellement dormi, par rapport à la chimère qui n'avait pas ouvert l'œil depuis. Au final, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il préférait, que Theo dorme ? Que Theo se réveille pour le violer ? Qu'il dorme, finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Le pire c'est qu'il avait dû le nettoyer après leur ébat, comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez bizarre. Ha, il était beau le véritable alpha, à se faire violer par une chimère, celui qui avait tenté de le tuer quelques jours auparavant, franchement ! C'était de l'auto-flagellation gratuite !

S'il avait imaginé un jour que Theo lui saute dessus comme ça ? Bien sûr que non ! Et là, même s'il voulait penser à autre chose, c'était un peu peine perdu vu comment le chimère se blottissait et se serrer contre lui. L'alpha ignorait que son ancien ami était aussi calin et tactile, loin de là même, il ne l'imaginait même pas pouvoir faire preuve de tendresse. Oui, même quand il le pensait gentil, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer tout collant ou quelque chose comme ça. En même temps, avec un tel charisme... C'était normal, il devrait accepter les câlins de beaucoup de monde si c'était comme ça.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud dans le lit, bon sang... Vraiment impossible de dormir dans ces conditions. Encore moins quand Theo se mit à bouger tout en grognant doucement, faisant visiblement un cauchemar. Scott l'observa un petit moment avant de caresser ses cheveux tout en le berçant doucement contre lui.

« - Scott...

\- Je suis là, Theo, je suis là... »

Il ignorait les cauchemars qu'il faisait mais il devait être très loin d'être beau et rose, plutôt noir, moche, avec des médecins de l'horreur, du sang et des bruits de chaines. Personne ne pouvait rester saint d'esprit face à ça. Malgré tout, il avait l'air de se calmer dans ses bras, de reprendre un rêve tranquille tout en humant l'odeur de Scott, qu'il devait trouver plutôt rassurant. En même temps, à bien y réfléchir, personne n'était rassurant dans l'entourage de Theo, mis à part lui. Si seulement il le pouvait, il lui enlèverait ses cauchemars, il lui enlèverait ses mauvais souvenirs pour les remplacer par des meilleurs. Il voudrait retrouver le Theo qu'il avait connu étant enfant. Le gentil. Celui qui tenait plus que tout à sa famille et ses amis. Comment pouvait-on autant changer...

Le matin arriva finalement et Scott sortit du lit, sachant très bien que Stiles n'allait pas tarder à débarquer. Pas qu'il ne veuille pas qu'il les trouve enlacer, l'un contre l'autre... En fait, si, c'était carrément ça. Ni lui ni personne ne devait le voir dans une telle situation, c'était tellement... Inapproprié. La méchante chimère avec le gentil alpha. Du grand n'importe quoi. Il vaqua à ses occupations, et était en train de faire des recherche sur internet quand Stiles débarqua finalement.

« - Salut. Alors, toujours pas de réactions ? » Petit silence, avant que Scott se décide à hausser doucement les épaules, Stiles fronça un peu les sourcils. « Scott ?

\- Hm. Non, non, pas de changements, comme tu vois..

\- Tu sais, j'ai pas besoin d'être un loup-garou pour voir quand tu mens. » Le brun grimaça, avant de délaisser sa souris pour regarder Stiles.

« - Il a fais un cauchemar cette nuit...

\- Ho, le pauvre petit loup... » L'alpha ne put réprimer un soupire sous le sarcasme de son ami. « - Et ? C'est tout ?

\- Il m'a appelé durant son sommeil... » Stiles se fixa, avant de froncer le nez.

« - Vous avez sérieusement une relation bizarre, en fait. Il tente de te tuer, tu prends soin de lui et maintenant il t'appelles durant ses cauchemars ! J'espère vraiment que c'était toi, le cauchemar. » Le loup-garou haussa les sourcils. « - Oui, bon, je sais que ce n'est pas crédible...

\- Stiles, ça n'a rien d'étonnant qu'on compte sur moi vu que je fais mon possible pour aider tout le monde.

\- Ouais, au point d'oublier ton meilleur pote...

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! Je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose, et j'attendais que tu m'en parles. Toi qui a toujours la langue bien pendue, pourquoi, pour une fois que c'était important, tu n'as pas voulu m'en parler ? Tu t'imagines les films que je me suis fais ? Le sang d'encre que je me faisais à ton sujet ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien, que je ne pense pas pour autant, Stiles. » Le fils du shérif fixait son meilleur ami, un peu perdu.

« - Je... Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

\- Parce que, c'est comme ça. Je ne veux pas inquiéter les gens autour de moi, quitte à finir seul. » Scott pris un petit carnet qu'il mit entre les main du Stilinski. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Mon journal.

\- Tu tiens un journal, toi ?

\- Depuis la mort d'Allison, oui.

\- Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?

\- Pour que tu vois que depuis l'arrivé de Theo, je n'y parle pratiquement que de toi. »

Stiles haussa les sourcils, fixa son ami, puis le journal. Encore son ami, et le journal. Il était curieux, oui. Mais avait un peu peur de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à feuilleter les pages, s'arrêtant sur quelques passages.

 _Stiles m'inquiète. Il se méfie de Theo, je sais qu'il a raison de le faire, parce que j'en suis incapable. Il est plus agité, paraît plus en colère qu'avant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être à cause du départ de Derek. Ou parce que Peter avait fais de moi un Berserker. Il devient de plus en plus étrange. Il m'a dis qu'il allait bien, mais je savais qu'il me mentait. Je n'aime pas quand il me ment. Il s'éloigne de moi... Et je ne veux pas l'en empêcher. Je voudrais que Stiles ne soit pas aussi proche du surnaturel, je ne veux pas qu'il mette sa vie en danger..._

 _J'ai finalement appris que Stiles avait tué quelqu'un. C'est pire que je ne le pensais. Ça n'aurait jamais dû être lui, et maintenant, c'est trop tard. Je suis rongé par le remord. Tout est de ma faute, je n'étais pas là pour le protéger, tu parles d'un alpha..._

Pour une fois, le châtain ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il... Il avait vraiment pensé que son meilleur ami l'avait oublié, qu'il pensait plus à sa meute qu'à lui, alors que c'était tout le contraire.

« - Ce n'était pas ta faute, j'ai décidé d'enquêter tout seul, de trouver des preuves, de... Enfin, je suis allé au devant du danger quoi. Tu ne pouvais rien y faire... Mais si tu sais que tu dois te méfier des gens, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

\- Parce que tu es là. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature de me plaindre, de me méfier des gens, tu le fais pour deux. Tu te souviens ? C'est un peu pour ça que nous sommes amis. Alors, ne me demande pas d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. »

Siles baissa son regard sur le carnet avant d'esquisser un sourire. C'est vrai que c'est comme ça qu'il aimait Scott, après tout, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer autrement. Il lui rendit son carnet avant de changer de sujet.

« - Et sinon, tu as réessayé de l'embrasser ? » Alors celle-là, McCall ne l'avait pas vu venir. Mais alors, pas du tout.

« - Heuuu... » Gêné ? Oui, c'était le mot. Gêné d'avoir embrassé un mec, Theo qui plus est, durant son sommeil, il y avait de quoi. « - Une fois ? » L'humain plissa le regard et répéta.

« - Une fois ?

\- Bon, d'accord, deux...

\- Ho. Et ? Ça a marché, au moins ?

\- Un peu trop bien...

\- Comment ça ? » Silence. Mayday, mayday, le cerveau de Scott venait de se crasher en plein vol. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il avait répondu ça ?! Il se traita mentalement d'abruti. « - Scott ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il s'est jeté sur moi...

\- Quoi ? Et il t'a fais quoi ? Il a réessayé de te tuer ? Il t'a enfoncer ses griffes et ses crocs ? Ce mec est vraiment un psychopathe, je t'avais dis de t'en méfier !

\- Il m'a... » Scott, préféra faire le geste de va et viens avec le poignet, et Stiles comprit bien mieux que tous les mots qu'il aurait pu employer.

« - Naaaaaan ?!

\- Si. » La bouche entrouverte, en essayant de ne pas imaginer la scène, heureusement qu'il était assis, sinon il en aurait besoin.

« - Mais mais mais... je... enfin... Pourquoi ? » Scott haussa un peu les épaules, n'en savant pas plus que lui, au final.

« - Hyper-sexualité ?

\- Haaa oui, c'est pas faux... Mais ça peut faire tourner homo, ça ? À moins que... Tu crois qu'en fait il est gay ? Ou bi ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ? Pourquoi ça me retombe dessus, cette histoire ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas le seul à me demander si tu n'es pas bi.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux d'un mec, mais je ne peux pas garantir que ça n'arrivera jamais. Maintenant, embrasse-le.

\- Quoi ?

\- Embrasse-le, vu qu'apparemment ça marche, au moins ça le réveillera ! »

Non ? Noooon. Stiles ne venait pas de lui demander d'embrasser Theo. Absolument pas. On nagerait dans de la pure folie, sinon.


	5. Chapter 5

« - Tu rigoles ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ? Allez, ce ne sera que la troisième fois !

\- Quatrième, en fait...

\- Ho c'est pas vrai... Bon, pour la quatrième fois, alors !

\- Mais.. Non, enfin, je peux pas faire ça...

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis là ? Ça te gêne ?

\- Fais-le, toi !

\- Moi je tente de le tuer, pas de le réveiller, ça marchera jamais ! » L'alpha soupira.

Visiblement, l'hyperactif ne lui laissait pas le choix, le voilà bien. Il s'approcha de l'endormi et le fixa, hésitant. Déjà les autres fois, il n'avait pas été franc pour le faire, maintenant il l'était encore moins, vu que Stiles était là. Il prit alors une grand inspiration et embrassa alors ses lévres, espérant juste qu'il ne se décide pas à la violer juste devant son meilleur ami, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Ils étaient fixé sur le visage de Theo, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Pendant de longues secondes. Perplexe, Scott échangea un regard avec Stiles, qui devait avoir le même sentiment que lui. Ça marchait trois fois mais pas la quatrième ? C'était un peu du délire, non ? Enfin, toute cette histoire était du délire, il fallait bien l'avouer...

« - Bon bah... » Commença Scott avant de se taire parce que Theo venait de bouger. Pas seulement, à présent il ouvrait même les yeux. Ça marchait vraiment cette connerie...

« - Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas laisser les gens dormir tranquillement ?

\- Mais.. Tu... Enfin, Theo, ce n'est pas normal que tu dormes autant ! Stiles a même failli te tuer et ça ne t'a pas réveillé ! Et ne me dis pas que tu hibernes... » La chimère soupira tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« - C'est vrai, je vous ai dis ça pour que vous me foutiez la paix et que je puisse dormir tranquillement !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ? Tu es au courant de ce que tu as ?

\- Encore heureux ! Tu me prends pour un débile ? Ça fait longtemps que j'ai ça. Le syndrome Kleine-Levin. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu rester en vie, que je suis la seule chimère réussie. Ça me permet de garder un côté humain qui empêche l'animal d'avoir totalement le contrôle sur moi, c'est ce qui a perdu les autres, le pouvoir des chimères est trop grand, il nous consume. »

L'alpha était bouche-bée. C'était quoi cette histoire ? La maladie de Theo était donc bien psychologique, puisque sinon le pouvoir de la chimère l'aurait guéri. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, la situation était bien pire que ce qu'il avait pensé.

« - Donc, si on te guérit... Tu meurs ?

\- Exactement, comme quoi, tu n'es pas si long à la détente que ce que l'on peut croire. N'est-ce pas, Stiles ? » Son sourire suffisant était revenu et Stiles le fusilla du regard.

« - Je te l'avais dis, qu'il fallait le tuer tant qu'on le pouvait. Maintenant, il est réveillé, c'est malin...

\- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de le réveiller, t'es gonflé !

\- Comment vous m'avez réveillé, au fait ? » Les regards se posèrent sur Theo qui n'avait vraiment aucune idée de comment ils avaient fais.

« - Tu... Tu ne sais pas ?

\- Sinon je ne demanderais pas.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, au moins ? » La chimère fronça les sourcils.

« - Quand vous avez débarqué chez moi et que je vous ai dis que j'hibernais ? C'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens. » Ha bah voilà autre chose, tiens... Scott n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Theo avait oublié tout ce qu'il lui avait fais ?

« - Il t'a embrassé. » Finit par répondre Stiles.

« - Qui m'a embrassé ?

\- Scott, il t'a embrassé, et tu t'es réveillé. Comme la belle au bois dormant. » Theo haussa les sourcils bien haut, décontenancé.

« - Comme la belle quoi ? On réveille pas les gens en les embrassant, c'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

\- Holala, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge... Je suis d'accord qu'on réveille pas les gens en les embrassant mais n'empêche qu'avec toi, ça a marché ! Et plus d'une fois !

\- D'accord, vous avez des hallucinations collectives alors. Je ne vais certainement pas me réveiller parce que quelqu'un m'embrasse, encore moins Scott ! »

Sur ces mots, la chimère coyote-garou se leva et partit de chez le McCall sans les laisser ajouter quoique ce soit. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, de toute façon. Le Stilinski soupira et reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami, qui semblait peiné et en pleine réflexion.

« - Scott ? » Le sus-nommé releva son regard sur l'humain.

« - Hm ?

\- Je te dirais bien que je te l'avais dis... Une fois de plus. » L'alpha haussa les épaules.

« - C'est pas comme si nous avions tord, on était même sur le bonne piste. Il souffre bien de cette maladie et donc sans doute d'apathie...

\- On n'est pas plus avancé, vu que si on le guérit, on le tue ! Pas que ça me dérange... Et le fait qu'il ne se souvienne pas de ce qu'il t'a fais ? Tu t'en fiches ?

\- À vrai dire, je m'en doutais un peu, il était comme dans un état second... Il disait des choses surprenantes, au moins, là, il est redevenu normal. Si on peut dire ça. »

Il avait beau dire ça, Stiles le sentait comme un peu déçu. Peut-être plus qu'un peu, il connaissait bien Scott après tout, ils s'étaient presque rencontrés au berceau, c'était normal. Après un silence, il reprit finalement la parole

« - Tu sais, plutôt que te confier à un journal, je préférerais que tu le fasses avec moi... » Le brun acquiesça doucement. « - Même des choses inavouables... » Puis haussa un sourcil, l'air de ne pas comprendre. « - Je veux bien reconnaître avoir une curiosité malsaine qui me pousse à faire des choses un peu... saugrenue. Et que toi, tu le fais quelquefois, simplement pour me suivre, sinon ce n'est pas du tout ton genre. Tu étais seul quand... » Il voyait dans le regard de Scott, qu'il avait compris de quoi il voulait parler.

« - Stiles, n'en dis pas plus, s'il te plait...

\- Tu ne te l'ais peut-être pas avoué à toi-même, et franchement je comprendrais pourquoi, mais je te pose quand même la question. Tu es amoureux de ce type ? » L'alpha secouait doucement la tête, mais on pouvait sentir sa détresse.

« - Non... Non ! Stiles, comment je pourrais être amoureux de.. de celui qui a tenté de me tuer ?!

\- Arrête, tu peux te mentir, mais pas à moi. S'il te plait ! Je te dirais pas que ce n'est pas grave, parce que ça l'est quand même, il est encore plus psychopathe que Peter, surtout s'il ne ressent rien...

\- Peter... Tu crois qu'il aurait une solution, lui ?

\- Scott, t'es sérieusement en train de proposer de demander de l'aide à un psychopathe pour soigner un autre psychopathe ?!

\- Je... je sais pas, je sais plus... je voudrais que ce soit plus simple, que Theo ait juste besoin de moi, comme ça a été le cas, il y a longtemps.

\- Mais ce n'est plus le même, ce ne serai plus jamais le même, tu dois t'y faire !

\- Je peux pas, d'accord ? C'est tout simplement impossible ! Je commençais seulement à m'y faire quand il s'est passé... ça... Et cette nuit, vu la façon dont il m'appelait désespérément... je peux pas simplement me dire que c'est le même mec qui a essayé de me tuer.

\- Bon. Au moins, il n'est plus ici, il va reprendre sa petite vie tranquille... D'accord, sa petite vie de psychopathe pas vraiment tranquille, en fait. Essaie juste de ne pas faire de connerie, ok ?

\- Je vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de toute façon... Je suis un cas désespéré.

\- Ho non, Scott ! Il n'y a que moi qui ai droit de te le dire, ça ! T'es pas censé t'en rendre compte tout seul ! Toi, tu dois te dire que ça va aller, que ce n'est pas grave.

\- Ça va pas aller... C'est grave ! Y'a un truc qui va pas chez moi !

\- Ouaip, t'es maso mon pote, et ça j'aurais pu te le dire depuis suuuuuper longtemps !

\- Je suis... maso ?

\- Je vois que ça comme raison pour que t'arrives à me supporter tout le temps, sans jamais te plaindre.

\- Tu crois que ça se soigne ?

\- N'importe quoi... C'est pas une maladie ! C'est juste... une tendance ?

\- Une tendance qui pourrait me coûter la vie.

\- Ce sera juste une fois de plus. Et puis, tu nous as démontré que tu t'en sortais toujours. Ce sera le cas pour ça aussi.

\- C'est gentil d'avoir foi en moi, Stiles, mais...

\- Bah j'ai pas trop le choix, non plus, si j'ai plus foi en tout, je peux plus avoir foi en rien ! »

Scott pinça les lèvres, pour une fois il était vraiment pessimiste, et il avait toutes les raisons de l'être, il fallait bien avouer. Au moins, ça ne concernait que lui, si jamais ça tournait mal...


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles était partis, à présent, Scott pouvait donc se prendre la tête comme un grand. C'était difficile de se rendre compte qu'on aime notre pire ennemi. Celui qui faisait de votre vie un enfer. À peine s'était-il débarrassé de Peter, qu'un autre s'était pointé ! Au début, il n'avait pas compris, ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il vivait dans le déni depuis la réapparition de Theo. Il ne pouvait pas admettre que son ami soit devenu le pire trou-du-cul qu'on ait vu depuis longtemps. Encore moins celui qu'il aimait. Cette fameuse phrase : « On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux », n'avait jamais été aussi vrai. S'il avait eu le choix, si seulement on lui avait laissé, il aurait pu aimer n'importe qui, sauf lui. Il y avait bien un petit espoir, à présent qu'il savait pourquoi il était devenu ainsi. Ho, il ne doutait pas que passer son enfance avec les médecins de l'horreur y était pour beaucoup, mais la clé se trouvait dans la syndrome qu'il avait développé. Il le savait. Il savait aussi que s'il le guérissait, il mourrait. C'était un choix entre laisser vivre Theo ainsi et mettre tout le monde en danger, ou le guérir, le retrouver un temps comme il était autrefois, avant qu'il ne meurt...

L'alpha était en pleine réflexion lorsqu'il releva son regard sur sa porte, sentant la présence de quelqu'un qui ne tarda pas à se montrer sans même prendre le temps de s'annoncer. Dans le seul bruit de la porte qui grince, celle-ci s'ouvrit, le jeune homme avança et la referma précautionneusement avant de s'y appuyer, fixant le loup-garou très sérieusement. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas son petit sourire en coin. Ce qui eut le don d'inquiéter encore plus Scott.

« - Theo ? Tu as... oublier quelque chose ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais tout... »

Tout ? Tout quoi ? C'était vaste, et le Reaken ne pouvait pas réellement savoir tout, ça ferait beaucoup trop de choses. Et même, c'était juste impossible de savoir tout, on comprendrait qu'il n'y avait aucun véritable but à la vie et on se suiciderait. Heureusement qu'on ne savait pas tout. Il le scruta quelques secondes, l'air de ne pas comprendre, ce qui était totalement le cas.

« - Tout sur... ?

\- Tes sentiments. »

Le McCall cligna des yeux. Comment ? Comment Theo pouvait-il être au courant, au juste ? Est-ce que ça se voyait tant que ça ? Il aurait voulu nier, le nier en bloc, peu importe les preuves qu'il apporterait, peu importe s'il le savait. Il n'en voulait pas, de cette situation.

« - Et du coup ? Tu es encore venu te foutre de moi ? Tu me trouves ridicule ?

\- Arrête de geindre... pourquoi crois-tu que tes baisers ont marché ? »

L'alpha haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas bien où il voulait en venir. Il pensait qu'il se moquerait de lui, comme il l'avait fais tout à l'heure, mais il gardait son sérieux et semblait essayer de faire passer un message à Scott. Seulement, il ne savait pas quoi.

« - Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... » La chimère soupira, il allait devoir tout expliquer.

« - Je l'ai senti, le soir où on s'est revu, quelque chose en moi, de profondément enfouis qui se réveillait... je ne voulais pas y croire, au début, mais les faits sont là. J'ai peu dormi cette fois, et j'ai réagi à tes baisers.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ressens quelque chose ?

\- C'est exactement ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre.

\- Mais tout à l'heure...

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'allais parler en toute franchise de ça, devant Stiles ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais une telle hantise à son sujet... ça veut dire que tu... »

Scott se tut. Il avait plusieurs questions, surtout deux en réalité, mais pour ces deux-là, il avait peur de la réponse. Ça l'effrayait réellement. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver, comme il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, en face de Stiles à l'hôpital, passant des tests pour savoir s'il était atteins de la même maladie que sa mère, ou non. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour garder Stiles en vie. Theo s'approcha doucement de lui et se pencha pour cueillir ses lèvres entre les siennes.

« - Que je vais sans doute bientôt mourir, oui. »

Hé bien voilà, il ne voulait vraiment pas connaître cette réponse. C'était la journée des mauvaises nouvelles. Pourquoi personne ne voulait le laisser dans son déni ? La tristesse pouvait se lire dans son regard, alors qu'il caressait la joue de son vis-à-vis, il savait tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait et qu'il pourrait encore lui faire, mais se résoudre à la perdre, de cette façon et si soudainement. Il ne voulait pas. La chimère ne lui laissa pas le temps d'exprimer quoique ce soit d'autre, l'embrassant à nouveau, plus intensément, tout en le renversant sur le lit.

Theo avait envie de l'alpha, et ça se sentait. Il lui arracha son haut avant de dévorer son torse qu'il embrassait et mordillait. Scott sentait son corps frisonner sous l'action de celui qui était censé être son ennemi et pourtant, ressemblait bien plus à un amant qu'à autre chose en cet instant. Il espérait juste qu'il ne lui ait pas menti, parce que c'était bien son genre. Mentir, jouer un double-jeu, et planter un couteau dans le dos au pire moment. C'était ça, Theo. Pourtant, même s'il le voulait, il n'arriverait pas à lui résister.

C'est qu'en plus, il était doué le bougre. Scott avait l'impression que son corps s'enflammait littéralement, il ne savait pas comment le Reaken faisait ça, il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense que ce soit avec Kira ou Allison, ça n'avait rien à voir. Theo continuait d'explorer son corps, le mettant complétement à nu devant lui, ses mains caressant sa peau alors que ses lèvres s'aventuraient de plus en plus bas. L'alpha avait l'impression qu'il laissait une marque à chaque baiser, à chaque passage de sa langue, mais non. Il ne sentait rien de plus que son touché.

« - Nous n'avons pas été jusqu'au bout hier, mais aujourd'hui, j'y compte bien... »

Scott ne put retenir un petit soupir de plaisir alors que la chimère mordillait l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Au moins, il était content de savoir qu'il se souvenait bel et bien de la veille, parce qu'il s'était senti un peu bête en se disant qu'il était le seul à s'en souvenir. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Theo, de plus en plus excité, alors que son ancien ami léchait le long de son membre tendu.

« - Theo... » S'arrêtant dans son activité, celui-ci leva un regard amusé vers celui de Scott. Là, on le reconnaissait bien.

« - Oui ? » L'alpha l'observait avec envie, haussant les sourcils. Oui ? À son avis ?

« - Fais-moi tiens... »

Le Reaken ne put retenir un petit sourire satisfait et remonta pour se remettre à embrasser le brun alors que ses mains s'égaraient vers ses fesses. Pour tout dire, Scott n'était pas rassuré. Non, il en était même loin. C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait faire de cette façon par un autre homme, sans compter que c'était Theo et... et qu'en plus, celui-là était superbement bien monté, il fallait bien le dire. Mais il avait envie de lui. Pas seulement, il voulait profiter de sa présence, tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Theo prit encore son temps malgré tout, pour détendre l'intimité de Scott, en profitant pour le faire gémir par la même occasion. Il le trouvait adorable, même s'il n'en disait rien, et surtout, c'était plutôt jouissif de soumettre un alpha... un véritable alpha qui plus est ! Il le fit enfin sien, continuant de l'embrasser, plus sauvagement, ne se lassant pas un seul instant de ses lèvres.

Scott étouffa un petit grognement contre la bouche de celui qu'il aimait, passant ses bras autour de lui pour s'y accrocher, et le griffer à l'occasion. Par inadvertance, bien sûr. Theo commença à bouger d'abord doucement en lui, mais les deux ayant un côté bestial, ainsi que des leaders, il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant qu'il ne se lâche et que leur ébat devienne plus sauvagement, plus enflammé et intense, au point que Scott, s'il avait pu réfléchir à ce moment-là, ce serait demandé comment son lit faisait pour tenir le coup.

Attrapant ses fesses, Theo donnait des coups profonds en lui, le faisant d'autant plus gémir. Il allait plus vite tout en grondant sous le plaisir et venant mordiller le cou de son alpha, accélérant encore en sentant la délivrance approcher... jusqu'à jouir en lui dans un râle de plaisir. Le sentant faire, l'alpha ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans l'extase, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, reprenant son souffle. La chimère se retira et se laissa tomber à coté dans un soupir de bien-être. Scott se redressa tout à coup en se souvenant de la veille.

« - Te rendors pas ! »

D'abord surpris, Theo le regarda, avant de sourire amusé et d'attraper sa main pour le poser sur sa poitrine. Scott pouvait sentir son cœur battre. Il battait pour lui. Du moins, il se plaisait à le croire. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir...


	7. Chapter 7

Quelle beauté... Mais quelle beauté !

Tout devenait tellement plus facile quand on arrêtait de se mettre des oeilléres et qu'on affronté enfin ses sentiments. Surtout quand on s'appellait Scott McCall et qu'on a une meute à gérer. Pour le moment, le brun était heureux.

Et il avait toutes les raisons de l'être, vraiment. On n'aurait pas pu faire mieux même si on avait voulu.

Ils avaient trouvé la solution à leur problème. Noooon, pas le problème que Scott était amoureux d'un sadique ! Le problème que le sadique en question avait, plutôt. La solution était toute simple, elle paraissait si évidente à présent qu'il se sentait très bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Une fois que Scott s'était rendu compte de ses profonds sentiments pour le Reaken, il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir, et avait demandé l'aide de toute la meute, sans exception. Même la meute de Theo avait aidé. Il fallait trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour que Theo puisse rester en vie, on verrait son problème de comportement plus tard.

Ils n'avaient malheureusement rien trouvé, les docteurs avaient déserté la ville avec tout ce qui aurait pu les aider. Quand la bête en lui commença à avoir le dessus sur lui, il fut amené chez Deaton qui n'avait malheureusement pas plus de réponses. Theo souffrait et luttait, il ne voulait pas disparaître et mourir, tout ça à cause de sa partie chimérique... ça peinait énormément Scott de le voir ainsi. Il s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus qu'être prés de lui. Theo serrait sa main dans la sienne en le regardant.

« - Je suis... désolé. Je t'ai fais du mal, et toi tu... tu vas encore souffrir par ma faute... »

ça. ça c'était le Theo qu'il avait connu. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, c'était lui, pas une chimère, pas une bête, un monstre, un syndrôme, simplement Theo... Qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre. Il se sentait aussi impuissant que lorsqu'on pensait Stiles malade et qu'il passait des examens pour savoir s'il avait la même chose que sa mère. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras en promettant de faire ce qu'il faudra pour le sauver. Sous-entendant par là qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le transformer.

Bien sûr.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? C'était peut-être son dernier recours, mais quitte à tenter le tout pour le tout... il attrapa le poignet de la chimére et mordit dedans pour le transformer en loup-garou.

Puis, plus rien. Theo était inerte sur la table. Scott attendait, le cœur battant. Et si ça l'avait simplement achevé ? Au moins, Peter ne pourra plus dire qu'il n'a jamais tué personne...

Heureusement, Theo revint à lui dans un soubressauts, une lueur bleu dans le regard, de ceux des loup-garous qui ont déjà tué des innocents. Scott respira. Theo était un loup-garou, à présent, son bêta, il était sauvé.

C'est ainsi qu'il sauva aussi Corey et Hayden rejoignant sa meute qui n'avait jamais été aussi grande et forte. Scott pouvait se sentir devenir plus puissant.

En gros, on pouvait dire que tout était bien que finissait bien. Bon, on ne va pas vous cacher que tout n'était pas tout à fais rose... le caractère de Theo n'était peut-être plus soumis au syndrôme dont il souffrait il y a encore peu, mais il ressentait tout de même les contrecoups psychologique du syndrôme ainsi que les effets négatifs qu'avaient eu les docteurs sur lui. En gros, Theo n'était peut-être pas aussi gentil que quand il était petit, il lançait des petites piques, il repoussait les gens, il était plutôt franc et... s'il n'y avait pas Scott pour le recadrer, il se ferait certainement beaucoup d'ennemis. La seule différence c'est que maintenant il pouvait ressentir la culpabilité, chose qu'il devait affronté assez souvent, surtout en croisant le regard de Stiles ou Scott, à qui il avait fait beaucoup de mal.

Scott le lui avait pardonné, bien sûr, il l'aimait, c'était normal. Il avait compris que si Theo était dans son état normal, il n'aurait jamais fais toutes ces choses... Du moins, pas à Scott ou son meilleur ami, quand bien même il détestait Stiles. Il devait s'excuser auprès de Stiles, il le savait... mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était juste impossible, pour lui. Pour tout avouer, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son propre caractère, il évitait constamment le Stilinski. Autant que possible, il ne se trouvait pas dans la même pièce que lui, jamais seul en tout cas, et pour le peu que Stiles va croiser son regard, il va le détourner mine de rien. Mais personne n'était dupe. Ni Stiles et encore moins Scott qui ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il voyait son meilleur ami arriver et Theo subitement disparaître.

C'était clairement tendu. Au point que Stiles décida d'aller lui parler, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il débarqua chez son meilleur ami qui venait tout juste de partir, il lui avait laissé un message pour le prévenir que Theo était resté chez lui et qu'il les laissait discuter tranquillement tout les deux en espérant qu'ils n'allaient pas s'écharper. Quand Stiles arriva dans la chambre l'ancienne chimère venait tout juste de terminer de se rhabiller, et haussa un sourcil en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

« - Scott n'est pas là.

\- Je sais, c'est toi que je suis venu voir. Pas que j'aime particulièrement te voir, mais on devrait parler, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Non. » Manque de pot, Stiles pensait que si et n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

« - T'as un problème avec moi ?

\- J'ai toujours eu un problème avec toi, ça ne date pas d'hier.

\- C'est parce que j'ai essayé de te tuer ? Que je suis le seul qui ne t'ai pas cru ? On ne s'aime pas, ok, c'est pas un scoop, mais c'était pas comme ça avant ! On se battait, on se bagarrait, mais on ne s'évitait pas !

\- Hé bien les choses ont changé, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise...

\- Dis moi la vérité ! Dis-moi... je ne sais pas, ce que tu ressens, pourquoi tu agis comme ça, qu'est-ce qui a changé entre nous ? Tu es le bêta de Scott, maintenant, et qu'on le veuille ou non, on fait partis de la même meute, tu ne vas pas pouvoir constamment m'éviter !

\- Même si je t'expliquais, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais comprendre... » Grinça l'autre avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit en soupirant. « - Se réveiller un matin et réaliser tout le mal qu'on a fait... se prendre une claque de dix ans de culpabilité dans la figure. Et la nuit, revoir, entendre, les monstruosités que faisaient les docteurs... vivre malgré tout mais avoir l'impression de devenir fou. Scott ne le sait pas, mais...

\- Si, il le sait. » Theo releva un regard surpris sur l'hyperactif. « - Il m'a dit que tu faisais des cauchemars. Et je sais ce que tu ressens, bon peut-être pas sur dix ans, mais j'ai vécu la même chose avec le Nogitsune... il a fait beaucoup de mal en utilisant mon corps, c'est comme si c'était moi, alors que je n'ai jamais voulu ça... j'en ai fais des cauchemars pendant un long moment, mais j'ai réussi à le surmonter grâce à la meute. Grâce à Scott. Tu y arrivera aussi. »

Ils se fixèrent tout deux sans un mot de plus avant d'acquiescer chacun leur tour, l'air de dire qu'ils s'étaient compris, et Stiles repartit, croisant justement Scott qui revenait déjà. L'alpha lui sourit.

« - Alors ?

\- On se déteste toujours autant. » Scott rit doucement.

« - Tout va bien alors ! » Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, retenant un petit sourire.

« - Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu peux craquer sur un con pareil !

\- Tiens, en parlant de con pour qui on craque, j'ai appris que Jackson revenait bientôt ! » L'hyperactif se stoppa net et le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

« - C'est... C'est vrai ? C'est pas une blague que tu me fais ?

\- Non, c'est vrai, on va le chercher à l'aéroport Samedi !

\- Pourquoi « on » ?

\- à ton avis ? » Stiles se renfrogna un peu en gonflant les joues, jouant un peu avec ses pieds.

« - Tu crois que... ?

\- Oui, je crois que.

\- Mais je n'ai même pas terminé ma phrase !

\- Je crois que tu devrais lui avouer ce que tu ressens.

\- Hmpf... plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

\- Je sais que tu peux te montrer très convainquant. »

Stiles fit une petite moue avant de lui sourire, il fallait avouer que l'alpha n'avait pas tord, loin de là même. Il le laissa finalement, que le brun puisse rejoindre son amant qui l'attendait tranquillement dans le lit.

« - Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- On ne s'est pas sauté à la gorge, c'est déjà ça... » Scott rit doucement avant de venir enlacer son petit-ami et l'embrasser tendrement.

L'alpha plaqua son aimé contre le lit, approfondissant le baiser et grognant doucement. La principale chose qui avait changé entre eux, depuis que Theo était un bêta, c'est que Scott avait le dessus sur lui. Dans tout les sens du terme.

Et avoir Theo soumis à lui... Quelle beauté, mais quelle beauté !

* * *

 **Mouhahaha vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir le Stackson ! Et ben moi non plus xD**

 **Du coup, fin de cette fic ! Et j'en commence une autre pour le Stackson à partir de Vendredi prochain "L'hyperactif et le connard" en espérant que ça vous plaira !**

 **à bientôt ;)**


End file.
